Levy and Gajeel go to Hogwarts
by ladyevil015
Summary: Title is self explanatory Levy, Gajeel, and Lily of course go to Hogwarts to protect the school. 5th year Umbridge bashing and possible golden trio bashing in the beginning. Gajevy paring because they are adorable together.
1. Chapter 1

Levy and Gajeel go to Hogwarts

Levy woke up to Gajeel in her room and she suddenly put up a silencing rune so she could yell at him without waking up the other girls. She proceeded to try and bludgeon him in the head with a dictionary which phased through it.

" really just because you got new powers doesn't mean you should abuse it" she replied irritated. Gajeel only laughed at her retort. " the old man wants to talk to us"

Levy nodded and went into the bathroom to get dressed and they proceeded to the guild. They went to go talk to the master and were told about their mission to Hogwarts.

"so we are going undercover to protect a school sounds simple but why Gajeel and I?" Levy asked.

"you two are less likely to blow your cover and to make sure I don't get more fines" Makarov replied. The two of them sighed at his explanation figuring it would come down to money at some point.

"oh and Lily is aloud to go as well" he replied.

"I was going to bring him anyway but that's good to know." Gajeel replied. Makarov proceeded to give them a teleportation lacrima so they could arrive in the Leaky Cauldron. He told them to be careful and they left to go pack their things for the mission. The next morning Gajeel, Levy, and Lily left for the Leaky Cauldron.

** This takes place after the Magic Games and during fifth year of Hogwarts. Next time trains, carriages, and sorting. I plan on putting Gajeel in either Gryffindor or Slytherin because I think he fits in them both. May contain little bashing of the Umbridge and possible golden trio bashing in the beginning. **


	2. Trains, Carriages, and Sorting

Trains, Carriages, and Sorting

Gajeel and Levy were walking in Kings Cross Station heading towards platform 9-3/4 with Lily in tow.

" how do we get to the platform again?" Gajeel asked.

Levy sighed "it should be between the nine and ten from what I read"

"sounds sketchy to me shrimp" Gajeel replied. They continued walking until they came across the nine and ten. Levy was able to sense the enchantment and scoffed

"told you I can feel the enchantment on the wall all we need to do is run to get in" Levy explained. Gajeel nodded and they both ran into the wall onto the platform and saw the Hogwarts Express. Gajeel grimaced at the sight of train and reluctantly got on it. They ended up sitting in one of the compartments when the train started moving motion sickness kicked in on Gajeel.

" ugh how does Salamander deal with this shit" he whined.

" well Erza usually knocks him out or he sleeps on Lu-chan" Levy replied "I could knock you out with a sleeping spell or I could put a rune up preventing you from getting sick" she finished. Gajeel thought about it and went with the rune and she placed it on him within a second. He immediately felt better and grinned at her.

"thanks shrimp" he replied.

"no problem it should wear off when we get to the school" Levy replied grabbing a book out of her bag and her new lacrimapod. She put one earbud in one of her ears so she could talk to Gajeel and Lily. She suddenly remembered something about it

" you were messing with my music weren't you Gajeel" Levy replied

" I don't know what your talking shrimp" he replied acting innocent.

" your song is on here" Levy retored. Gajeel laughed and admitted it was a joke when Lily chimed in "So why did you keep it on there you could of just erased it"he replied smirking at Levy with a you like him look.

"so you do like my singing" Gajeel replied egotistically.

"what no I just didn't want be rude" Levy replied a blush starting to appear.

" keep telling yourself that Shrimp" he replied smirking at her Levy became redder. Lily smirked at the both of them thinking they argued like an old married couple and they should just kiss already.

" besides like you could sing any better" Gajeel joked.

"oh I could do better" Levy replied

" prove it" Gajeel replied

" fine" Levy yelled.

Levy decided to go with black bird from the Beatles and ended up proving him wrong of course. Lily ended clapping for her while Gajeel remained stunned.

" not bad but you could still use some work though" Gajeel replied saving his burned ego.

" whatever here's some iron" Levy replied and made a small piece of iron to heal his ego. Gajeel took it and ate it happily even though it was smaller then what he usually got.

" I'm going to get some sleep" Gajeel replied and decided to make Levy's lap his pillow .Her face of course went red again.

" hey do I look like a pillow to you" she replied.

" yes and your soft like one as well" Gajeel replied before she heard him start snoring and had some sweat drop. Levy turned to Lily who started to smirk again.

"shut up" Levy replied

" I didn't say anything" Lily replied his smirk growing

" you were thinking something" she replied back when she felt Gajeel's arm wrap around her waist. Her face made Erza's red hair look dull.

" you like each other" Lily replied taking over Happy's role and she glared at him. Meanwhile a certain golden trio made their way done the train looking for a spot to sit. They of course found a place to sit in the compartment with Levy.

"um could we sit here" a girl with curly hair asked Levy.

"of course the more the merrier" Levy replied with her usual kindness and smile. The golden trio sat down across from Levy, Gajeel, and Lily.

" You new here" a boy with glasses asked

"yeah I'm Levy Mcgarden and this is Pantherlily or Lily for short" Levy replied pointing to Lily next to her with Gajeel still sleeping on her lap.

"I'm Harry Potter" he replied politely

"is your hair real" a ginger haired boy blurted out

"Ronald! I'm sorry he can be kind of rude I'm Hermione Granger" introducing herself.

"sorry Ron Weasley" he apologized for being a little rude.

" oh it's fine it's nice to meet you guys and yes my hair is real" Levy replied.

"wicked your hair is awesome and pretty" Ron replied. The trio suddenly noticed the mass of black hair on Levy.

"um who is that" Harry asked

"oh this Gajeel he's just sleeping" Levy replied looking at down at him with her face softening noticing how peaceful he looked when he asleep.

"so where are you from" Hermione asked.

"We're from the FT Academy of Magic" Levy telling slight lie.

" never heard of it" they replied at the same time

"it's a very specialized school you have to be invited in order to get in" Levy lied again

" so why are you coming here" Harry asked.

" our headmaster is an old friend of yours" Levy continued

" how does he know Dumbledore" they asked.

" all old people know each other don't you know that" Levy laughed. They all suddenly heard a groan from Gajeel

"your spell starting is starting to wear off shrimp" he replied

"I guess we're here" Levy replied as they felt the train stopping . Hermione and Ron ended up leaving for their prefect duties leaving them alone. Levy nudged Gajeel in order to get him up with Lily's help. He reluctantly let go of Levy's waist and they got off the train with Harry they all saw the horse looking thing. Harry thought it was weird, Levy was fascinated, and Gajeel groaned at the thought of more transportation. Levy put her hand gently on his arm

" you can use me as a pillow again" Levy replied. Gajeel nodded at her offer while Harry suddenly saw Gajeel's appearance mainly the piercings and his red eyes. There was also a part of a tattoo which he began to think he could be a death eater. They sat in the carriage Gajeel once again used Levy as a pillow. Harry noticed the cat looking at the pair with he thought was a smirk but shook it off since it was a cat. They soon arrived to the castle which impressed the Fairy Tail members. They were soon in line to get sorted with Dumbledore introducing them to the school.

"Levy Mcgarden" Mcgonagal replied. Levy nodded at Gajeel and went to sit on the stool.

" _well you sure are a bright one Ms. Mcgarden your also incredibly kind, forgiving and loyalty, there is also a hidden stubbornness, bravery, and courage. Not many could befriend or even love someone who caused harm. You would do well in Ravenclaw but at heart you are a _**Gryffindore" **the Hat shouted causing the Gryffindore table to cheer. Levy got up and nodded to Gajeel and Lily she went to go sit down.

" Gajeel Redfox" Mcgonagal called and he took a seat on the stool.

" hm you are difficult one your past isn't the best but you were able change the path you were on. You are definitely stubborn, ambitious,brave but a good man at heart you have a few close friends but you care for them. Especially Ms. Mcgarden you two seem the be the closest you are more difficult to place then her. But I feel like you could bring honor back to Slytherin what would you want" the Hat asked

"Where ever you want the House I'm in won't matter to the shrimp." Gajeel replied . The Hat the shouted out Slytherin. The said house and Levy both clapped for Gajeel's sorting and he went to go sit down with Lily at the everyone in the house as he just replied he didn't give damn about any of them and wasn't going to be their best buddy or anything. They were soon dismissed to their dormitory after Umbridge finished her Ministry speech.

**Omake Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

" alright who wants to make a betting pool on which one of those lovebirds will confess first." Cana yelled. As she showed a picture of Gajeel sleeping on Levy's lap that Lily sent to them while Levy was busy talking to the Golden trio. At the bar was Team Natsu,Mira, Laxus, and Makarov talking about this development.

" awe their child would be so adorable it would be like mini version of Gajeel" Mira shouted happily.

" it would be a genius version of Gajeel let's let that image sink in shall we" Laxus replied being an asshole. This caused Makarov to collapse again as he suddenly had an image of the destruction a gajevy baby would have.

**End of this Chapter. I think their child be like Sherlock Holmes BBC version. Next attitudes and bias.**


	3. Bias and Attitudes

Bias and Attitudes

Levy woke up up the next day before the other girls and decided to check in with Makarov. She ended up calling him on her lacrimaphone.

"morning Master" Levy replied cheerfully unaware that Hermione was starting to wake up but Levy and Makarov were being smart and continued their act of making Fairy Tail a school.

" ah good my child" Makarov replying just as cheerful.

" we got to the school safely" Levy continued checking in like a teen would to their parents when they went out somewhere.

" that's good" Makarov was interrupted by a crash " those brats" he shouted

" awe sounds like our daily school brawl" Levy smiled happily.

" yep speaking of brats Natsu and Gray punched Erza the other day when you guys left for Hogwarts" Makarov told Levy. Said girl went wide eyed with concern

" oh my god they didn't, are they okay, their not dead right" Levy was concerned for her fellow guildmates and nakama. It was Hermione's turn to go wide eyed when she heard her said died.

" no my child their alive" Makarov laughed.

" thank goodness they got lucky" Levy laughed as well "well I better get ready for class I check in with you soon Master" she finished.

" do our school proud my child and make sure Gajeel doesn't flunk out" Makarov joked.

" of course Master I'll be sure to do both of those things, oh and make sure to tell Lu-chan and the others I said hi" Levy smiled and said her goodbye. She soon got out of bed and got ready Hermione did the same as her. Levy put her Lacrima in her bag of death along with the other things she has in it.

" is that a phone their not supposed to work in Hogwarts along with other electronics" Hermione asked confused and in a sort of bossy tone.

" no it's a lacrima" Levy replied while putting on her uniform and putting on her orange headband.

" what's a lacrima" Hermione asked.

" it's a object with magic energy infused in it they come in all kinds of ways. Like my phone, soundpod, lacrima vision, or even as source of magic. Their incredibly useful" Levy explained.

" but it still an electronic it shouldn't work" Hermione replied not understanding the part of magical energy.

" I told you it's not it's magical energy and the fact I was talking to my headmaster proves it" Levy replied.

" well why were you talking to him anyway"Hermione replied in bossy tone.

" I was checking with him like you would do with you parents if you went somewhere" Levy explained starting to feel like she was being interrogated for no reason at all.

" well why didn't you call your parents then" Hermione replied suspicious of her.

" that's because I don't have parents I was practically raised by FT Academy and Master. practically most of us in Ft were raise by him in some way or helped us in" Levy yelled back.

" oh I'm sorry" Hermione feeling bad at pushing issue.

" its fine the Academy is practically my family I don't need parents to be happy." Levy replied although she still felt a little hurt. Hermione decided to leave with the other two members of the golden trio. Levy decided to go down to the great hall as well noticing Lily there as well. Levy went to hug said exceed cheering up a little

" morning Lily had trouble getting Gajeel up I assume" Levy replied not seeing him yet. Lily nodded of course. He was always a pain to wake up in the morning he enjoyed a good nights rest. Levy went to go sit down at the Gryffindor table with Lily while they waited for him to arrive. The golden trio went to sit down near Levy making some small talk.

Meanwhile with Gajeel he was getting annoyed by a certain ferret face. He suddenly grabbed Draco by his shirt.

" Look you little shit I don't give two shits about your so called blood purity or your rich family. It is all bullshit ideology you wouldn't last five minutes in our magical society because we would outmatch you and your god damn father in a millisecond. On top of that my school would kick your snake house in the ass as well. Including you because you would talk down to the wrong people take the top three of my school not counting our headmaster or Gildartz. Laxus would kill you, Erza you might as well dig you own grave, Mira well their won't be a body to be found. Then there is also myself, now I don't feel like getting a detention on the first day. So I let you go with a warning stay out of my way or you will end up in the hospital wing with broken bones got it punk" Gajeel yelling in Malfoy's face letting him down.

" I said got it punk" he replied with a death glare. Draco nodded and started to flee from the dragonslayer

" oh another thing stay away from Levy I heard you talking about her yesterday when I was trying to get some sleep. If you even think about touching her you will be hospitalize by mean or herself." he finally finish and Draco ran for his life but of course he didn't truly take the warning to heart as he find out someday. Gajeel finally entered the great hall and went to go talk with Levy before they went to class.

" Hey Shrimp" he greeted her while the Golden Trio didn't like him being a Slytherin and all.

" morning Gajeel" Levy greeted back cheerfully and he sat next to her not caring about any protests.

" I talked to Master this morning he told me Natsu and Gray punched Erza in her in the face" Levy told Gajeel while Ron was Glaring at the two of them.

" those poor bastards when's the funeral" Gajeel asked his laugh taking away sadness he was faking. It was Harry turn the glare at him,

"Oh no their alive" Levy laughed.

" shame" gajeel joked

" oh come on I'm pretty you would miss them" Levy replied.

" yeah I'd miss punching Salamander's face in same with the stripper." he explained trying to save his ego. Of course the three of them were good friends now and days but he would be caught dead before he would admit.

" whatever helps you sleep at night Gajeel" Levy joked. Lily rolled his eyes at their early morning banter this was a daily routine between them. He always figured this to be their way of flirting.

" oh Master also told me to make sure you don't flunk out"Levy smirked

" old bastard I'm not a dumbass" Gajeel shouted quietly.

" I know that but if you start to fall behind I make sure to tutor you" Levy replied. Gajeel suddenly took in her appearance with the uniform on . He suddenly had a nice thought of Levy tutoring him in with the uniform on. Lily noticing the smirk on his face scratched his hand.

" oi what was that for cat" Gajeel glared at Lily and the cat gave him a disaproving glare back.

" I wasn't thinking anything like that Lily, I was thinking how shrimp makes these uniforms look good jerk." Gajeel lying of course Lily just rolled his eyes at him.

" don't roll your eyes at me cat" he growled. Levy of course was laughing at their exchange Lily wasn't even talking and they were arguing. Fred and George thought this guy was alright for a Slytherin. While the Golden trio was still Bias towards him thinking it was all an elaborate act.

" he shouldn't be sitting here" Ron replied to Levy.

" why not" Levy asked while Gajeel was still arguing with Lily although they were both secretly listen to them.

" because he's a Slytherin" Ron replied

" so what" Levy replied.

" there evil"replied Ron

" Gajeel isn't evil sure he can have an attitude but he's a good man deep down"Levy defending her crush/friend. " besides I have known him for about seven years and I'm not going to stop being friends with him because your bias and petty rivalries." Levy finished.

" geeze is everyone here a brat I'd just told off some blonde Malfoy I believe and practically everyone in their house excluding that Snape guy" Gajeel replied. While everyone looked at him in shock at the fact he told off Malfoy.

" well I'm going to class now" he replied heading towards potions.

"wait I'm coming too" Levy replied following him to potions. They sat next to each other as they started to work on their potions.

"make sure you read Gajeel" Levy told him making sure he wouldn't blow anything up he just shrugged but listened to her anyway. Meanwhile Snape found it impossible to intimidate Levy because she was too focused on her work. Gajeel glared at him when he noticed that the professor was trying to scare his shrimp. As soon as Levy finished her potion it was a textbook picture of the potion. Gajeel ended up with the same thing as he listened to Levy tell him the directions. Snape reluctantly gave them both five points.

" it's nice to know that there is some people in Gryffindor that are not lost causes" Snape replied.

" I just enjoy doing my work the way it supposed to be I don't really need the points but thank you for them" Levy replied being modest but true she always does everything a hundred percent to her ability.

" apparently your school taught you a hard work ethic that goes to the both you" Snape replied

" thank you sir" the two guildmates replied. Snape nodded as they left for DADA while Hermione felt a twinge a jealousy towards Levy.

Levy again sat next to Gajeel but she was near the Golden Trio this time as Umbridge started to go into propaganda mode. Making Harry fall right into her trap the two mages sigh seeing how easy it was to get to him. As Umbridge mentioned who would ever attack suddenly the one winged angle theme began to play as Levy threw the textbook into Umbridge's face. She just read one page before she realized the book was complete crap and she lost it the professors voice making it worse. Meanwhile Gajeel was trying not to die from laughing on the inside proud of his shrimp

" shrimp I know she was annoying but was book necessary you could of at least gave her a chance to defend herself" Gajeel replied trying to keep a straight face but also trying to prove everyone a point like Levy was.

" I was answering her question and you know as well as I do attacks are unexpected that's why you should always be prepared for any situation that arises. You don't always get a chance to defend yourself." she answered also trying to be serious while proving a point. The class ended up with Harry and Levy getting a detention for various reasons mainly for book throwing and telling lies. Once they left the class and got far away enough Gajeel collapsed laughing his ass off telling Lily what happened the cat too started to laugh quietly.

" I am so telling the old man you got a detention on the first day" Gajeel replied still laughing.

" first off Gajeel no one likes a tattle-tale, secondly like you didn't want to do the same thing, and thirdly like the master would believe you in the first place" Levy was laughing too.

" I'm still telling the old man" Gajeel replied

" do you really want to scare the g-school into thinking hell froze over and the apocalypse is happening" Levy joked. Gajeel thought about it before telling yeah imagining the mayhem it would cause in the guild. The two of them began laugh again together both imagining a similarly funny image off with their hands brushing against each other. Both of them froze for a minute and starting to feel a little self-conscious but did nothing to move their hand. Then time started to move again and they moved their hands.

"well I better go serve my detention now" Levy replied her face turning a little red.

" yeah go serve your punishment while tell on you" he replied back his face too was red but was camouflaged by his darker skin tone.

" whatever good luck with that" Levy joked and she left to her detention. Lily snorted a laugh at Gajeel.

" what are you laughing at cat" Gajeel asked glaring at his exceed.

"you like her" Lily channeling Happy. Gajeel turned red again

" you hang out with that cat too much" he shouted.

"that maybe but it doesn't make any more true" Lily answered back.

"whatever lets tell on the shrimp and scare the daylights out of our school" Gajeel air quoting school. Lily rolled his eyes and went with his partner to go tell on Levy noting he didn't deny liking her.

**Omake after Gajeel telling Makarov about Levy's detention.**

Natsu and Grey plus the whole guild were freaking out over hell freezing over when they heard that Levy got a detention. Makarov was proud of his child for doing the right thing proving the teacher wrong. Then Laxus decided to be an asshole again

" oh come you guys I'm pretty sure Levy could murder someone, hide the body, and we would never know about it." he explained then everyone froze " awe come on I'm pretty sure she has a book on that kind of stuff too." he finished. He of course was just messing with them he knew she would never kill unless it was a last resort. That of course didn't stop the female members of the guild from going though the library that was her room to get rid of such a book just in case. All in all it was normal day in Fairy Tail.

**Next chapter detention. This takes place after the magic games but before tartarus makes their move so right after the games so their could be spoilers for that. Ideas for umbridge torture, and Draco torture because we all know he won't listen to gajeel's threat to heart. I'm making Snape in different towards them he doesn't like or hate them they just don't get on his nerves. So they have respect towards each other.**


	4. Detention

Detention

After Gajeel finished talking to the Master he came across the Weasley twins and they introduced themselves to him.

" hello mate we're Fred"

"and George" They finish in their synchronization.

" Gajeel" he greeted back dryly he was waiting on Levy to come back from her detention.

" we just thought you telling off Malfoy was bloody brilliant"the twins holding respect for the transfer. Gajeel nodded a thank you towards the boys glad there were some decent people here.

" oh and you blue hair friend"

" we heard from Ronneykins what she did to Umbridge"

" we thought that was bloody genius"

" we wish we could have been there to see it" They finished synchronizing again. Gajeel laughed

" yeah she was, even our headmaster was proud of her actions towards her even teaching a lesson in the process" Gajeel laughed.

" wow you go to a great school then wish we could to such an establishment" the twins were impressed.

" who knows maybe if we put in a good word in for you guys maybe you could come and check it out. I'm sure our old man won't mind" Gajeel giving them an offer.

" wow that would be great if your headmaster would let us check it out." the Twins taking the offer.

" I talk to him before the end of the year maybe others would like to check it out as well and see what he says about it" Gajeel finished.

" you are all right mate see you around we have sickness causing candy to sell to kids who want to skip classes" they replied as they gave their goodbye. Gajeel nodded and thought that was a nice way to help kids miss class until they got caught or they were banned.

" did you mean that" Lily looking at Gajeel

" yeah like I said I'm pretty sure the old man wouldn't mind who knows maybe we could get new members while we're here" he finished while. Thinking that it was taking a little longer then it should be and felt a little concerned over her but decided he was just over thinking it.

Meanwhile with Levy in her detention with Umbridge and Harry. She went into the professor office for her detention noticing the pink and pictures of cats. The professor wasn't there yet and looked at Harry mentioning to him that she must not have a boyfriend and must be a crazy cat lady. The two of them laughed at her comparison and watched Umbridge come into the room with some tea.

"would any of you like some tea" she offered in with a fake voice and smile the two of them decline her offer. Levy declined figuring that she probably drugged the tea with something while she was making it

" you two will write lines you Mr. Potter will write I must not tell lies. While you Miss Mcgarden will write I must not throw books" talking in a fake sweet voice. Levy looked at Harry with a is she serious expression Harry meeting her with a similar expression. Umbridge gave the two a piece of paper and quill. The two them began to write their respective lines grimacing in pain as they saw the line appear on their hands. The two of them glared at Umbridge as she told them to write on both sides of the paper. By the time they finished the top of their hands were covered in their own blood.

" you may go " she replied looking at his hand and dismissed him.

" you will leave as soon as you answer my questions Miss Mcgarden" loosing her sweet facade as Levy started to get in a defensive state of mind.

" what would you like to know" Levy replied in a innocent voice.

"where are you from" she asked

" FT Academy of Magic" Levy answered

" Where is this school of yours" she demanded wanting to investigate this so called school of these so called transfers.

" none of your business" Levy yelled.

"excuse me" Umbridge replied turning red.

" it's as I told you its not a teachers job to know where everyone lives" Levy yelled annyoyed.

" it is the ministry's business to register all witches and wizards and you two are not registered anywhere " she yelled back

" hate to burst your bubble but Gajeel and I don't fall under your ministry's jurisdiction because we are only visiting to see how other schools are like." Levy finished. Umbridge turned redder and dismissed her but not before telling her she will find out where their school is. Levy sighed as she left Umbridge's office and left the classroom to the hallway. Her hand was still covered in blood and stung a little bit but she has been injured worst then that before so the wound didn't bother her too much. She noticed Harry was in the hallway he greeted her

" hows your hand" he asked

" still bloody, stings a bit , but nothing I can't handle" Levy answered truthfully.

Meanwhile a certain dragonslayer could smell the bookworms blood and booked it to get to her. Lily was going with him as well. Harry and Levy were still talking about things when she decided to lighten the mood.

" hey did you see Umbridge's face when I threw that book at her" Levy laughed

"yeah that was bloody brilliant although Hermione told me that you shouldn't of done that" Harry laughed

" I was only trying to prove a point and answer her question even if it was funny, but Gajeel and I were being serious as well" Levy explained. Harry frowned a bit when she mentioned Gajeel but nodded at her explanation anyway. It went quiet for a minute before they heard Gajeel charging towards them.

" Gajeel" Levy looking confused but then realized he must of smelt her blood. Which she noticed was starting to slowly stop bleeding.

" Levy are you"Gajeel was cut off when he saw her bloody hand.

" I knew something was up" he muttered. As Harry saw his red eyes flash with anger and a little bit of concerned but mostly anger. Harry saw the cat had a similar expression if that was possible since he still thought it was still just a cat. Gajeel grabbed Levy's wrist and he took off with her somewhere else. Harry tried to follow them but he ended up loosing them due to Gajeel being much faster then he was and had less endurance. The guildmates ended up on a bridge outside of the school where Lupin ended up talking with Harry at. They ended sitting against railing of the bridge her hand was no longer bleeding but that didn't stop Gajeel and Lily from fussing over her hand and demanding answers. The two were able to make out the I won't throw books on her hand almost as if it was carved into it. Levy told them how it happened as she healed her hand and Lily put a bandage around it. Gajeel was about to get up and leave but Levy stopped him seeing the bloodlust that was on his face

" Gajeel don't it's not that big of a deal it's not like it hurt me that badly." Levy grabbing his hand.

"Shrimp she was torturing you guys more importantly you" Gajeel glared at her his hand tightening on hers.

"I realize that but she's already suspicious of us" Levy told them although she was touched at his concern.

"what do you mean"Lily asked while Gajeel sat back down unconsciously still holding onto Levy's hand.

" she was looking for information on the two of us apparently they register their witches and wizards here. " Levy explaining "of course there wasn't any information on us because we are not from this world . After all we had to use a lacrima to get here so we need to be careful with our magic while that women is here" she continued.

"why" Gajeel asked a little confused

" think about it Gajeel these guys are mainly holders and with how reliant they are on their wands. If they found out we came from a world were we can use magic without the use of a wand . There would be a problem on both sides. If this Voldemort guy Harry was talking about is really back he would try to get to us so he could this have kind of power. While the ministry and Umbridge would deem us a threat to their world and try to get rid of us." Levy finishing her explanation.

" I agree with Levy we need to lay low so no detention for you Gajeel" Lily remarked

" If you do end up with one don't drink or eat anything she gives you I suspect she probably drugs them." Levy replied. Gajeel nodded and sighed at how much of a pain this was he was still angry at the the professor for hurting Levy.

" hey I want nothing more then to get back her Gajeel but right now laying low is our first priority. We'll find a way to get rid of her but in time so be patient and lay off from iron eating" Levy looking at him.

" please me not eating iron is like you not reading but you are right about the rest of it" Gajeel scoffed .

" alright if you ever get hungry for iron come find me and I'll make sure to give you some. Of course they won't be as big as usual but it should be enough to settle your appetite" Levy offered. Gajeel of course took that option up without hesitation and asked for some right away in which she obliged. They ended up leaning against each other for a while before they had to go to back their dorm rooms before curfew hit. They said their good nights and went inside their dorms for the night.

**End of chapter. Next time more issues.**


	5. Thestrals

Thestrals

Levy got back to the Griffindor dorm and the Golden Trio were still in the common room along with a few others.

" she did it to you too Harry we have to report this" Hermione seeing Levy's bandage hand.

" no we can't give her satisfaction" Harry replied indifferently about the subject

" Levy don't you think we should tell" Hermione asked

" I kind of agree with Harry but for a different reason I doubt anything would be done about her"Levy sighed.

"But if the parents knew they'd be outraged" Hermione told them.

" even if parents were outraged I doubt she would be removed because I'm pretty sure your ministry were the ones who placed her here in the first place." Levy replied. Hermione sighed and they went their separate ways except for Levy and Harry.

" Yeah well I don't have those do I" Harry replied bitterly.

" well neither do I but I was thinking realistically" Levy mentioned looking at Harry.

" you don't have a family" Harry looked at her.

" I do have a family my nakama but most of us in the Academy don't have parents " Levy replied.

" what about Gajeel" Harry replied wanting to get information on the man.

" his went missing" Levy replied. Harry nodded but didn't completely buy her explanation he knew he was hiding something and he was going to find out what is.

" but on a more serious note I think we should keep our heads down for now around Umbridge" Levy explained Harry nodded and they went to bed. The next morning Levy woke up before everyone else and went to the common to talk to her friends before she went to class.

"hey Lu-chan" Levy calling her blonde hair friend

" Levy-chan how's school going for you" Lucy replied cheerfully

" pretty good oh tell Natsu I said hi" Levy smirked knowing the Fire dragon slayers sleeping habits.

" Natsu get out of my bed" Levy heard Lucy on the otherside of the Lacrima

" hi Levy tell Gajeel when he gets back I'm going to kick his ass" Natsu called out loudly. While the Golden trio made their way downstairs finding Levy up.

" will do I got to now"Levy laughed

" Bye Levy" Natsu yelled into the Lacrima. While the golden trio saw Levy flinch at his loudness

" bye Levy-chan" Lucy replied in the Lacrima

" By Lu-chan be sure to tell Natsu you don't yell into a speaker like that. Oh and I'll be sure to read more of your story when I get home" Levy saying goodbye and turned off her Lacrima. The Golden Trio greeted her while she was trying to recover her hearing

" hey" Levy replied back. While they were making their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

" who were you talking to" Harry asked

" My best friend Lucy and her future boyfriend" Levy told them and the Trio froze for a moment while she went to go greet Gajeel and Lily. She hugged Lily while Gajeel felt a twinge of jealousy towards his cat. Which he shook off and grabbing her wrist again and they sat down while Lily smirked at Gajeel. Gajeel glared back at his cat which caused Lily to role his eyes.

" um you were saying future boyfriend" the trio mentioned

" Natsu he sleeps with her already" Levy replied to the trio which caused Harry and Ron to choke on their drink.

" not like that idiots. I doubt Salamander even knows was sex is" Gajeel laughed. Levy tried to support Natsu but Gajeel was most likely right.

" yeah Natsu has the density of a brick and it take a miracle for him to understand things other then fighting" Levy mentioned. Levy noticed the time and had to leave for arithmancy and Runes. While Gajeel had to go to divination and Herbology alone after his classes were done he found Levy in the Library.

" come on bookworm lets go do something fun" Gajeel remarked.

" fine what do you have in mind" Levy asked not even taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

" lets explore the forbidden forest place I mean the title practically tells you to go explore it" Gajeel replied.

" fine I'll just take this book with me" Levy placing the book into her bag without checking it out.

" Let's go grab Lily and we can go" he finished noting that she technically just stole a book even though she probably return it later. They found Lily and they took off towards the woods and found more of the weird horse things.

" hello transfers and Harry Potter" a blonde hair girl greeted them.

" your shoes are missing" Levy noticed

" yeah other things of mine have been going missing I suspect nargles were at play" the girl mentioned.

" I'm Levy and this is Gajeel" Levy introduced themselves to her and Gajeel grunted a hello

" what are they" Harry asked.

"I'm Luna and they're called thestrals" Luna answered " they're quite gentle really but people tend to avoid them because they are different" she finished.

" why can't the others see them" Harry asked noticing the transfers could see them as well.

" they can only be seen by those that have seen death" Luna replied as Levy petted a foal that came up to her.

" so you known someone whose died then" Harry mentioned.

" my mum" Luna answered

" what about you two" Harry asked the transfers

" our own" Levy replied

" then shouldn't you guys be" Harry looked at them

"I think it also has to do with accepting death as well. We had to accept are own death because there was no way out and if it weren't for a spell that was cast at the last second we would be dead" Levy explained leaving out the seven year time skip so she wouldn't confuse the boy any further. Harry nodded as he left after feeling better talking with Luna.

" you two are special aren't you I can feel something different about you guys" Luna smiled

"uh thanks we should get going two" Levy replied as she and Gajeel began to leave

" blondie if anyone is bothering you come and find me I'll set them straight" Gajeel replied turning back to her. Luna nodded a thank you and Levy smiled slightly at him before they got out of sight. Harry stayed within the woods in order to spy on Gajeel and found them by the forest edge just talking to each other. Before he notice Gajeel began smirk and push Levy into a pile of leaves noticing Lily appearing to smirk.

" Gajeel" Levy popped out of the leaves with mocked anger and the only answer she got was his trademark laugh. Which caused her to use her bag to knock him off balance before tackling him to the ground shocking him in the process turning a little. Causing Lily to smirk a little more at the pair.

" I win seems like you're loosing your touch" Levy joked before she ended up being pinned under him causing her to go beet red.

" that's where you're wrong shrimp never let your guard down before your sure their down for the count." he remarked " beside you had a cheep shot with that bag of death" he mentioned. Harry was watching the whole exchange wondering what a bag of death was.

" my bag isn't cheep if it works use it" Levy explained " besides you pushed me you totally deserved it" she joked. Harry noticed throughout the exchange it was mostly playful and an undertone of flirting he sighed before he left since nothing important was happening or revealing anything about Gajeel.

" well we should get going so we can get something to eat" Levy replied still in the same position as before

" make some iron" Gajeel replied not feeling like moving away from Levy but did it anyway.

" fine now lets go explore the third floor of death tomorrow" Levy replied making some iron for him to eat which he grabbed and ate right away.

" oh yeah Natsu said he wants to kick your ass when you get back home" Levy remembering talking to Natsu earlier

" tch please kick my ass I can kick his ass any day" Gajeel replied

" of course you can Gajeel" Levy remarked with hint of sarcasm as she began to walk away he of course could hear the sarcasm in her tone. He tried to catch up to her of course with Lily on his shoulder.

" oi what's that supposed to mean" Gajeel called out catching up to her

" nothing of course you beat Natsu" Levy smiled punching him in the arm lightly.

" damn straight I can" he replied as they were heading towards the school when Lily remembered something

" Levy isn't your birthday in a week I remember Mira mentioning it before we left" Lily asked

" yeah I believe it is" Levy replied

" wait you don't know when your birthday is" Gajeel joked.

" of course I know my own birthday idiot it's just that I'm usually on a mission and don't always have time to celebrate. You don't have to do anything about it" Levy explained. They were now walking inside the school heading towards the great hall noticing Umbridge and Mcgonagal arguing.

" that's not good" Levy whispered to Gajeel when she heard that the women talk about investigating the school and teachers now. They looked at each other worriedly and mentioned keeping their guards up in their classes while she was investigating the school as they watched Umbridge walk off. They went to eat before they went to bed and left for their dorms feeling that things were going to get harder.

**End of chapter.**


	6. Fighting and Gifts

Training and Gifts

The following week had Umbridge become inquisitor of the school and inspecting every teacher. Gajeel and Levy were in charms watching Umbridge inspecting Flitwick and were getting annoyed of her presence. Umbridge was also taking the opportunity to spy on the transfers she was annoyed of the Slytherin and Griffindor's bond and the fact their was no information on them anywhere . The class ended with Gajeel staying behind so he could talk to Flitwick he spent most of the week making something for Levy. Umbridge stayed behind as well to watch him as well.

" hey I have a question" Gajeel asked Flitwick paying no attention to Umbridge which of course annoyed her as well.

" yes what is it" Flitwick replied.

" can you charm items say with a protection charm " Gajeel asked

" I believe you can" Flitwick answered

" cool I'll get going now" Gajeel replied and walked away still not acknowledging Umbridge who went to divination. Gajeel met up with Levy again and found everyone watching a scene going on with Umbridge and Trwelany.

" Hogwarts has been my home for years you can't do this" Trewlany cried.

" apparently I can" Umbridge replied smugly before Dumbledore came down and let Trewlany back into Hogwarts.

" Dumbledore according to one of my jobs I have" Umbridge was cut off by Dumbledore

" you have the right to dismiss my teachers but not banish them from the grounds that's still under the headmasters power" he finished.

" for now" Umbridge replied before walking off and then the students were dismissed by Dumbledore. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other after everyone walked away

" what a bitch" Gajeel replied as they were walking towards their dorms.

" I know" Levy answered back feeling bad for Trewlany.

" I mean I know she's a shitty teacher and all but she didn't deserve that she's actually a nice person when she isn't being weird" Gajeel mentioned having divination class and all. Levy nodded and they went their separate ways. Levy saw the golden trio talking about Umbridge and joined them

" that foul evil gargoyle" Hermione yelled out complaining about how their not learning anything as they were the ministries propaganda.

" Harry" they heard a voice come from the fireplace

" Sirius" Harry called out as the Golden trio went to sit down while Levy listened in

" you said you were worried about Umbridge what she doing teaching you to kill half breeds" Sirius asked

" wait what's a half-breed" Levy asked

" aw you must be the one of the transfers Harry and Dumbledore told me about. A half-breed is someone who isn't completely human and Umbridge absolutely detests them she puts legislation's up for them."Sirius explained to Levy who nodded at the information feeling a little more worried about Umbridge

" no actually she's not teaching us at all" Harry replied

" aw the latest information is that Fudge doesn't want you guy's to learn any combat" Sirius explained.

" what does he think that were forming an army" Ron asked

" yes he thinks Dumbledore will take over the ministry he's getting more paranoid by the minute and these disappearances is how it happened last time Voldemort is on the move. I have to go you guys are on your own for now" Sirius replied before leaving. There was a heavy silence in the room before they were trying to convince Harry to teach defense and they went to bed.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dorm Gajeel was working on a necklace that he was going to give to Levy next day for her birthday.

"shrimp better appreciate this" he muttered to Lily as he cast a protection charm on it. The necklace had a very detailed dragon on the chain. He put it back into his pillow and went to sleep with Lily near him. The next morning Levy woke up and went down to the great hall finding the golden trio already up.

"morning." Hermione greeted her along with the other two.

" hey did Gajeel come down yet I need to talk him" Levy asked wanting to talk to him about the chat the trio had with Sirius.

" no why" Harry asked

" I need to talk to him" she replied the Trio noticed she didn't look to well.

" you don't look too well you should sit down" Hermione told her grabbing her arm.

" no I just didn't get too much sleep I'll be fine" Levy smiled slightly but sat down anyway when Hermione glared at her stubbornness.

" I still don't know why you care for that Slytherin" Ron replied.

" I told you he's my friend and he's a good man" Levy glared at him.

" well why don't you come with us to Hogsmede maybe some fresh air would do you some good" Harry trying to break the tension between the two even though he didn't like Gajeel to much either.

" I guess I'll meet you guys there I kind of want to be left alone right now" Levy replied as she got up and walked away. Harry went after her and told her they'd be at the Hogs Head Inn she nodded heading towards Hogsmede. He went back to his table as Draco and his goonies followed her to Hogsmede. Gajeel and Lily made their down to the Great Hall they didn't Levy see there.

" oi where's the Shrimp" Gajeel asked the golden trio

" she left" Harry answered.

" where to" he asked.

" I don't see why it should matter to you" Ron sneered he was getting tired of the Slytherin always hanging around Levy when she was a Gryffindor. They don't associate with each other and didn't believe he could actually be a good person.

" she's my friend and of course it matters to me" Gajeel glaring back at him. " besides what would you know about her anyway" he challenged Ron.

" well she's pretty and hangs out with the likes of you" Ron replied.

" yeah she's pretty, but she's also a bookworm that lives in a library, the smartest person alive, cares for everyone who she comes into contact with, a forgiving heart, and she's a little spitfire too if you can get her going" Gajeel talking about the things that he liked about her. This caused Ron to shut up for a minute.

" she's also a little too kind for her own good and I won't let you take advantage of her kindness" Gajeel glared at them. The trio saw an item in his hand

" what's that" Harry asked trying to diffuse the tension again

" uh its for the Shrimp" he replied

" why" Hermione asked

" birthday she said I didn't have too" Gajeel explained

" then why did you then" Ron asked

" you obviously don't know anything about women do you." he looked at Ron who looked a little insulted by the statement.

" word of advice for both of you idiots when a women tells you not to get something for them its usually a trap. So to save yourselves from humiliation get them a gift " he explained to the boys channeling the spirit of Red Forman but also trying to save his ego in the process.

" She went to Hogsmede she kind of looked off, but she did want to talk to you before she left" Hermione told him.

" thanks I'll get going then" then Gajeel left to Hogsmede.

" Mione why did you tell him" Ron asked annoyed.

" cause what if you guys are wrong about him" she replied.

Meanwhile with Levy she went to look at the Shrieking Shack from the hill she was on and sighed

" I know you're there so show yourself" Levy turning around to see Draco and his goons appear from the forest.

" Draco Malfoy I presume I would like to know why you're following me" Levy glared at the boy.

" how do you know my name I didn't introduce myself to you" he sneered

" unlike you I actually pay attention to people in school plus I may have heard Gajeel mention you once" Levy replied as she kept an eye on the three boys in case she had to fight them off.

" Well aren't you smart but you're finally alone" Draco was still sneering at her but began to walk towards her.

" so what" Levy began to step back as Draco was walking towards her

" your boyfriend isn't here to protect you" Draco mentioned as Crabbe and Goyle got behind her to prevent an escape route.

"boyfriend I don't need Gajeel to protect me I can protect myself just fine" Levy replied as she kept an eye on the two behind and Draco.

" sure but Umbridge needs you so we'll be bringing you to her now" Draco motioned to Goyle who ended up grabbing Levy. Who in turn bit his hand hard making him let go and kicked him hard in the jewels. Crabbe then tried to grab her which caused her to punch him in the gut making him keel over . Draco brought out his wand in order to stun her but she only kept dodging him.

" come on can't hit a moving target errand boy" Levy mocked Draco who continued trying to stun her. The two other boys recovered and tried to grab her as she kept dodging them both.

" I bet you guys can't catch me" Levy remarked as she ran into forest the three boys trying to catch her but the other two weren't in shape so they fell behind leaving Draco in the chase. Levy rested behind a tree catching her breath.

" have to give the kid credit he can put up a chase" Levy mentioned before she started to get moving but she tripped on a bigger root into a ditch spraining her ankle. She heard Draco coming so she quickly used her magic to turn her invisible. Draco got up to the ditch and saw no sign of Levy while Levy under the cover of her magic got passed him and headed back towards the shrieking shack. Levy undid the spell and sat down to catch her breath while she healed her ankle enough so she wouldn't limp as much. She then saw Draco come out of the forest and head towards her she tried get up but she was too exhausted.

" not so tough now are we" Draco sneered although he too was tired when he got closer to her he was suddenly knocked out of the way. He looked back to find Gajeel standing in front of Levy protectively and felt a dark aura radiating from him.

" I thought I told you to stay away from my shrimp" he growled at him angrily as he walk towards him while Lily stayed near Levy but he was hissing at the boy.

" I told you what I would do to you if you tried to touch her but apparently you don't listen" he growled again.

" it was Umbridge she was the one who wanted me to bring Mcgarden to her" Draco was trying to save his own skin.

" then I'll go after her too no one is going to touch Shrimp not while I'm here" he growled again he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again still walking towards him with even more intent to kill.

" Gajeel don't he's not worth it besides he can't even hit a moving target" Levy trying to calm him down hugged him from behind like she did when he was egging on Laxus when he was drunk.

" I think making him piss himself is enough for one day" Levy told him. Gajeel reluctantly let him go but not before cementing what he would do to Draco next time by punching the ground next to him making a deep hole in the ground.

" that will be your grave next time" he growled before grabbing Levy bridal style and left Draco there who finally passed out from fright. Gajeel ended up finding a more secluded place to talk and finally put Levy down. He was looking her over making sure she wasn't hurt elsewhere

" Gajeel I'm fine I did more damage to myself then Draco did" Levy told him pointing at her ankle trying to lighten the mood. He only glared at her

" you wouldn't be hurt if he didn't go after you at all and if you didn't leave the school" he growled.

" I can take care of myself to Gajeel I was just exhausted from all the running I was doing" she glared back

" I know that but still" he replied

" thanks for the help" Levy sighed and she told him about the chat she had with the Golden Trio last night about Umbridge.

" I think she might think of us as half-breeds at some point so we need to be careful around Umbridge." Levy replied. Gajeel nodded before handing Levy the necklace he made the past week.

" Happy Birthday even though you had a pretty shitty one so far" he replied.

" yeah it's not always like that though when I'm actually at home they seem to be fine. Wow its awesome figures it be a dragon though" She put it on and hugged him after wards which he returned as well causing Lily to smile for once instead of smirk.

" at least it wasn't a serenade" Levy mentioned while they were still in an embrace

" I should have done that too since you totally love my singing and all" Gajeel remarked happily.

" Lets go to the Hogs Head I believe the other kids are there" levy tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. She was also trying to get out of his embrace and failing miserably since the more she struggled the tighter the dragon seemed to hold on to her.

" I'm serious we need to go check it out" Levy replied and he finally agreed they would go in a minute and just relax for a moment. Which she did and they soon got up and left for the inn.

**End of chapter. For those of you who don't remember Red Forman is the father in That's 70s Show. He told Hyde on why you should always buy a gift on valentines day. Next time learning real defense and more gajevy fluffiness. **


	7. Defensive Learning

Defensive Learning

Gajeel and Levy walked into Hogs Head Inn finding the other kids there along with the Golden Trio.

" well you all know why we're here we need a teacher someone who has experience dealing with the Dark Arts" Hermione told them.

" why" one of the Ravenclaw called.

" cause you-know -who is back" Ron glared back at him.

" but where's the actual proof maybe Potter should tell us what happened to Cedric" he called back

" I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're all here you might as well clear out" Harry replied.

" well why does it have to be this Voldemort guy you should be able to defend yourselves in any situation" Levy called out as they turned to her.

" is it true that you can use a patronus charm" Luna asked as they soon start talking about the things Harry has done for the school.

" that sounds great but it was all just dumb luck I always had help but facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school you can keep trying until you get right but in real life you don't always get a chance." Harry told them.

" he's right you know unless you guys have been in a real combative situation you don't know what that is like" Levy explained to them

" also you sometimes have to except that there isn't always a way out of a situation and be open to the possibility of your own death." Gajeel added.

" which is why we could help you guys to defend yourselves as well." Gajeel finished off.

" what could you guys teach us" Harry asked.

" we could teach you how to defend yourselves without a wand" Levy mentioned.

" why" one of the students replied.

" If your wand gets taken how will you defend yourself you guys are powerless without one. If we teach you this it may actually save your lives." Levy continued.

" Shrimp's right I was wondering why you guys never learned how to fight without a wand. It should have been one of the first things you learned along with your magic. Being in shape in general would help you guys with your stamina and endurance." Gajeel explained to the group. The meeting ended with everyone signing the paper and searching for a place to train.

Levy and Gajeel decided to hang around the lake with Lily and relax for a bit. Harry and Ron decided to spy on them from a distance.

"want something to eat" Levy asked the two of them Gajeel and Lily nodded with her making a small piece of iron and kiwi appear.

" thanks" Gajeel eating his iron while Levy brought out one of her books to read. Gajeel decided to get some sleep and used Levy as a pillow again. Lily smirked at her again with a he likes you expression.

" I won't make you anymore kiwi's" Levy threatening Lily who gave her the sad cat eyes. Levy finished reading her book and decided to get some sleep as well. Harry and Ron left as they saw the pair sleeping and they weren't accomplishing anything or gaining information. Levy woke up about an hour later noticed that it had snowed while they were asleep.

" Gajeel we need to go" Levy nudging the man holding onto her waist in order to get him up who didn't budge instead he just nuzzled her waist muttering her name softly.

" I will start a snowball war" Levy turning red in the face again Lily was watching them again.

" yeah well I'll end it" Gajeel replied getting up before getting hit in the face with a snow ball and seeing an after image of Levy as she was running off.

" you're going down Shrimp" Gajeel running after her Lily went along so he could play matchmaker. They caught up to her with no trouble at all also throwing snow balls at her with Levy returning fire. As soon as Gajeel got close enough to her Lily tripped him so he would fall on top of her causing the pair to turn red. They both start laughing at each others appearance the snow was causing

" your hairs all white now" Levy laughed noticing the snow starting to turn his hair white. She decided to shake some of the snow out of his hair.

" yours too"Gajeel starting to play with her hair a bit before they felt their instincts telling them to make a move on each other.

" stay with me" Gajeel asked looked at her.

" always" Levy smiled softly at him causing him to smile back and felt his arms tighten around her. Gajeel started to move closer to her with Levy mimicking his movement as well. They both close the gap softly holding onto each other when the school bell rung.

" guess we have to go inside now" Levy replied as they broke out of the kiss.

" or before we get sick" Gajeel mentioned as he got off of her slowly and stood up offered his hand which she grabbed standing up. They both saw Lily doing a victory dance over them

" well someones happy" Gajeel looking at him

" he isn't getting Kiwi for a week" Levy mentioned causing Lily to stop dancing and fall over.

" don't you think that's a little harsh" Gajeel asked

" I was going to make it a month but I lessened it" Levy explained. As they began to walk back to the school together and entered the great hall to eat and warm up a bit.

" what happened you're clothes are all wet" Hermione pointed out. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other their clothes damp because of the melted snow.

" uh we had a snowball war" Levy turning a little red

" you mean snowball fight" Hermione corrected.

" no war you see where we're from any competition, snowball fight, or even a pillow fight turns into a war pillows and snowballs practically turn into weapons in our school" Gajeel explained.

" I swear Gray threw an actual ball of ice and that really hurt it actually drew some blood" Levy recalling getting hit by Gray's snowball. That of course caused another guild brawl which was broken up by Makarov when it got out of hand.

" how does it end" Ron asked.

" usually it turns into an all out fight with everyone past out in the academy when its done" Gajeel answered.

" parties end up like that too" Levy added in. The Trio wondering just what kind of school they went too.

" so who won" Harry asked.

" well it was kind of a draw" Levy turning a little red again. They started to eat while Gajeel and Levy had their hands intertwined were talking quietly to each other.

" oh we found a place we'll show you tomorrow" Harry whispered to them

" Neville helped us find it" the Trio replied softly Levy and Gajeel nodded.

" Shrimp lets sing something together" Gajeel getting an idea to annoy Umbridge.

" what why" Levy asked while the Golden Trio was watching with curiosity

" so we could give Umbridge an aneurism or a heart attack" Gajeel answered feeling like he was being a genius.

" I doubt that it would do that but if it annoys her just as much then fine I'll sing with you" Levy agreed.

" all right we'll start working on it tomorrow" Gajeel hugged Levy happily before running off to the Slytherin dorms since it was almost curfew.

" what did I just agree too" Levy asked the Golden Trio as they were walking to the Griffindor dorms.

" I think you just agreed to a duet" Harry answered a bit confused along with the other two.

" that's what I thought" Levy sighed softly as they entered the common room

" something wrong with that" Hermione asked.

" no. don't you ever tell him I said this" Levy told the trio who agreed

" secretly I do like his singing it's actually kind of cute and it kind of grows on you after a while. Please don't tell him I said that his ego is bad enough with his music as it is. I don't want to make it even larger" Levy explained making them promise not to tell before they went to bed. Levy smiled slightly when she touched the necklace around her neck as she fell asleep.

**End of chapter.**


	8. Teachers

Teachers

The following day Levy and Hermione woke up at the same time and she noticed Levy's necklace.

" where did you get that necklace from" Hermione asked not seeing it before.

" oh Gajeel made it for me" Levy blushed shyly.

" wow really its incredible he must be really good at transfiguration class" Hermione looking at the dragon on the chain examining it from a distance looking for clues about him.

" thanks he is defiantly is good at it" Levy lied she knew that he made it from his actual magic and not from transfiguration. She had to admit though it did surprise her a bit that Gajeel was actually really good at that class as well. Then she remembered him being an iron dragon slayer that could turn his arms into swords and figured that he would have been good at the class anyway.

" why a dragon though" Hermione asked curious about the man.

" he likes dragons" Levy smiled before they headed down to the great hall to eat before they had to go to Umbridge's class. Gajeel came down to the hall to get something to eat preferably iron but he would have to get it later. Gajeel sat down next Levy

" sup shrimp" Gajeel greeted wrapping an arm around her.

" morning' Levy greeted back leaning into the embrace and turned a little red. While the Golden trio stared at the pair shocked.

" we're practicing later" Gajeel mentioned

" right, I'm still wondering why I agreed to this though" Levy sighed

" cause you like my singing" Gajeel holding onto her tighter.

" more like I just want to annoy Umbridge" Levy replied back

" keep telling yourself that shrimp" he grinned. Levy sighed before they left for Dumbridge central and sat next to each other. Levy brought out her text book and began to read.

" I thought you ended up trashing that" Gajeel whispered quietly.

"It's not really the book I just enchanted one of my own to look like the text book" Levy whispered back quietly. As Umbridge was walking around making sure everyone was doing their work and told people to be quiet. The class ended and everyone was aloud to leave. Levy and Gajeel followed Golden Trio to the Room of Requirement.

" cool" Gajeel looking around the room and the rest of Dumbledore's Army. They began with stunning with Hermione and Ron sparing against each other. Gajeel laughed when the twins betided against their brother who lost to Hermione.

" I let her do that" Ron trying to heal his pride

" na you just got owned kid." Gajeel laughed.

"Never underestimate the smart ones they will stop you before you even try to attack them. Also you should of dodged as well" Gajeel continued while Ron glared at him.

" oh yeah you try then" Ron challenged him.

" fine Shrimp let's do this" Gajeel called her and they got in a sparring position

" Lets make a bet if I win I get a big one and you have to wear the bunny suit when we sing" Gajeel betided.

" fine but if I win I don't wear that bunny suit and I want an explanation as to why you brought that with you" Levy complied. While the rest of the group was wondering what Gajeel was talking about especially the golden trio.

" on three" Harry counted and as soon as he said three

" stupefy" Levy shouted at Gajeel who was smart enough to dodge out of the way and fire back. He really wanted that iron and Levy in a bunny suit again so they kept firing at each other. In the end Gajeel became the winner of the bet.

" gihi I win Shrimp" Gajeel laughed and helped Levy up

" I'll give you it later" Levy sighed holding his hand as they walked back to the side.

" see dodging is as important as casting a sell staying in one spot is like putting target on your back. If you can move then move it makes it harder to hit a person" Gajeel explanation. Next they went onto disarming with Neville having trouble casting the spell.

" try focusing on a fixed point" Harry explained to Neville who kept trying to cast it until the end of the session but was unsuccessful at the moment .

" all right we will start teaching you guys tomorrow wear comfortable clothing" Gajeel stated noticing Neville still working on the spell.

" you kind of remind me of Wendy" Gajeel deciding to talk to the kid

" who's Wendy" Neville asked the Golden Trio listening in as everyone else left for the day.

" kid sister. You have same sort of personality as her" he explained.

" what she like" Neville replied.

" she a little on the shy side, kind hearted, and when I first met her lacked confidence in herself. As time went on of course she started to gain more confidence in herself and became a stronger wizard in time. All she needed was a confidence boost really" Gajeel explained.

" why are you me telling this aren't you a Slytherin" Neville asked.

" come on do I act like any Slytherin you know. My point is you have potential kid all you need is a confidence boost" Gajeel looking at him.

" no. So all I need is to be confident in my power" Neville answered. Gajeel nodded and the golden trio left.

" thanks I'll try to be more confident see you tomorrow then" Neville thanking him and he left as well. Gajeel looked to find Levy writing up a rune on the floor

" what you doing shrimp" Gajeel sat down next to her.

" I'm making it so only those in Dumbledore's Army can get in here" Levy explained

" cool" Gajeel replied.

"It's also unnoticeable to anyone and if any more join us I'll add them to the roster" Levy continued.

" your powers really are incredible you know that right" Gajeel complemented.

" thanks by the way that was really sweet of you back there" Levy smiling at him.

" whatever felt like the right thing to do" Gajeel mentioned.

" come on lets go" Levy replied as they left the room of requirement and were walking around the school.

" so what should we sing" Gajeel asked

" I was thinking Beatles like Revolution or Strawberry Fields Forever they be good songs to do with situation this ministry's in." Levy mentioned as they walked into the Great Hall to eat dinner.

" yeah or we could do Bohemian Rhapsody or 99 Red Balloons" Gajeel mentioned

" 99 Red Balloons would be great but I don't think you have the skill for Bohemian Rhapsody plus we need at least three people in that song." Levy replied.

" I do to have the skill and we could use Lily" Gajeel glared.

" even if you do have the skill it still a long song to play" Levy replied.

" true so Strawberry Fields or 99 Red Balloons" Gajeel asked.

" why don't we learn both and if they like your singing we can sing something else" Levy explained.

" okay now about that iron I won earlier" Gajeel whispered.

" I can't give it to you here what if someone sees" Levy whispered

" we'll go somewhere else then" Gajeel answered grabbing Levy's wrist and they went off somewhere else to eat without being seen ending up on a bridge again. Levy made a large piece of iron he could eat and he wolfed it down in minutes.

" well that didn't last long" Levy laughed at how fast he ate it.

" there good" Gajeel replied back. Levy ended up leaning against his arm for a bit before Lily found them

" where have you been " Gajeel asked.

" Spying on Umbridge" Lily answered.

" really so what's up with her" Levy asked.

" the usual making kids write lines with blood quills I think it was a younger student as well" Lily explained.

" man she's a real bitch isn't she" Gajeel added causing Lily and Levy to nod in agreement.

" I also went through her stuff when she wasn't in her room" Lily told them.

" what did you find" Gajeel asked

" well she's defiantly trying to get information on us like Levy said before but she's also been spying on us. She even writes down observations about you guys especially Levy." Lily continued.

" why" Gajeel replied.

" probably because I threw a book at her I bet if she had her way I'd be public enemy number one if it weren't for Harry" Levy trying to lighten the mood as she felt Gajeel's arm tighten around her waist.

" no I think it's because she may see you as a threat more so then Gajeel" Lily was looking at Levy.

" shouldn't it be the opposite I mean he looks more of one then I am no offense Gajeel" Levy mentioned while Gajeel shrugged.

" that's probably why Gajeel looks like the threat you don't. After all its usually the unexpected ones that turn out to be the threat." Lily finished and they all sighed at how complicated this woman was becoming.

" we better go it's almost curfew and we don't need any excuse to get a detention with her" Levy told them as they now left for their dorms.

" night" Levy told them giving Gajeel a quick kiss which he responded to before she left for her dorm.

" Lily go with her" Gajeel telling his exceed before leaving to Slytherin not wanting Levy to be left alone and give Umbridge any chances.

" Hey Lily coming with me I see" Levy pointed out and grabbed him as she went into the Gryffindor dorm. She went to the girl dorm so she could get some sleep

" isn't that Gajeel's cat" Hermione asked.

" yeah but Lily likes me too and hangs around me when he's not around" Levy answered sitting on her bed.

" I see well goodnight then" Hermione told her finding it weird. Levy nodded as laid down and fell asleep holding onto Lily for comfort.

** End of ch. They'll sing when Fred and George do their firework thing.**


	9. More Training

More Training

Levy woke up the next with a slight jolt waking up Lily as well. Lily looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I'm fine just a small headache" Levy whispered to Lily who rose an eye brow not buying it.

"Really I'm fine now let's go get some fruit and other things for my lesson today" Levy told him and walked down to the great hall holding onto Lily. The pair were approached by Umbridge

"Professor what do I owe the pleasure" Levy mentioned with a hint of sarcasm while Lily hid a glare.

"I just want to ask what you are going to do when your schooling is done" she asked with fake voice.

"Well probably a rune breaker, or an archeologist with a little bit of writing on the side." Levy lying and described what she already does in the guild on her missions.

"An archeologist isn't that what muggles do" Umbridge in another fake voice with a hidden disgust towards the word muggle.

"Also I think rune breaking a little much" she continued

"No offense professor but I don't think it's your business to decide whether or not I can do something or not. " Levy glared back at her.

"One more thing who are your parents and did them have magic" Umbridge asked.

"They died when I was a kid and I don't think they had magic or at least I don't remember" Levy answered. Gajeel came down and was listening to their exchange along with the golden trio

"How did they died" Umbridge asked.

"It's none of your business and it isn't polite to ask about something like that" Levy glared again.

"So you have no family" Umbridge replied while thinking of a way she can use that to her advantage. She was also thinking of a way to get inside her head to learn the actual truth about her and her school.

"I do have a family the Academy is" Levy told her and walked off to eat trying to restrain herself from attacking her. Umbridge scoffed at her answer to that and walked off. Gajeel went to go sit at the table

"What was that about" Gajeel asked.

"Who knows trying to get into business that's none of her concern" Levy sighed and lean against his arm before they headed off to their classes. After class they went to DA and began to teach starting with Gajeel.

"All right punks boys in one line and girls in another" Gajeel telling them in a drill sergeant like tone while Levy tried to not to laugh at him. The DA did as he told

"Good now my job is to get you punks into shape so you can be ready for a combat situation." Gajeel told them in the same tone as before. While the group had some sweat drop when Levy began laughing.

"Of course you're not going to do fifty push- ups and other things all at once you guys might not be able to handle that type of strain. So we'll start sets of five and increase it from there by the end of year you guys should be in better shape then you are now" Gajeel told them and made them do all the normal things you would do in a gym class. They finished up their workout routine

"I still don't get why we need to do this" Ron asked tiredly

"Well one being in shape is good for you and no offense you guys rely on your magic for everything. I mean yeah we do to but look at me and the shrimp compared to you guys what's the difference" Gajeel asked.

"You're muscular while Levy's short but what does shortness and muscle have do with magic" Ron answered.

"We have stamina. You guys should see our wizards compared to yours and you would see how out matched you are compared to us. Our School has some of the most powerful wizards you would ever see and we're the number one school as well. I think our headmaster could give yours a run for his money for who is more powerful. Actually I would like to see a match between them someday I think it would be a cool fight" Gajeel told them.

"Plus stamina can help your duration in a battle and knowing places to hit on a person can help you get away as well." Levy adding in bringing in her dummy the head being a watermelon with eggs as eyes. The body was made from meat and had sausage arms and legs she then brought something else and hung it next to the dummy.

"What the hell is that shrimp" Gajeel asked for everyone else while raising an eyebrow in confusion

"This is a dummy. You got your head, torso, and I think you know what these are" Levy explaining pointing to the watermelon, meat, and then the two plums with a banana between them.

"The main point of self-defense is to protect yourself and get away. If it's a life and death situation you may have to kill the person. Gajeel told them while staring at the dummy wondering whether or not he should think it was funny or he should be scared.

"Okay for head you got your nose, eyes, ears, and then going down you got your windpipe. It is really self-explanatory. Punch their nose, eye gouge them, smack them hard on their ears, and you can suffocate someone or crush their windpipe. It actually doesn't take that much pressure to crush a wind pipe." Levy explain while eye gouging the egg eyes and then ate the egg.

"Then you got your torso hit them just below the diaphragm which is beneath the rib cage to loosen the grip on you. If they have their hand around your mouth bite them hard until they finally let go" Levy continued

"Also you can use your legs to kick your enemy's feet out from under them. Then also kick them in the nuts hard afterwards. Usually 8 out of 10 they'll keel over getting you time to get way." Levy told them smashing the plums and the banana causing Gajeel and some of the other males to wince.

"What if it's a women" Neville asked a little white in the face.

"Punch them in the boob it hurts to get hit their as well although they might not always let go." Levy told him and the session ended for the day.

Levy and Gajeel walked around the school with Lily joining them again while the golden trio followed them under the invisibility cloak. They wanted to know about their school since they didn't exactly believe Gajeel about their wizards being more powerful. The trio began to believe for sure he was dark wizard from the way he was talking about his master being more powerful then Dumbledore. They didn't believe that to be true since obviously to them Dumbledore was the strongest wizard around.

"So are we going home for Christmas" Levy asked

" like we would miss a Fairy Tail Christmas party It's only the best next to New Year's Eve after all" Gajeel joked.

"Although I think we would have to talk to the master and Dumbledore about it first" Gajeel mentioned

"Yeah I guess that would be the first thing "Levy sighed before Gajeel whispered that they were being watched by the golden trio again.

"Really well let's give them a show then" Levy smirked at him getting closer

"What kind of show" Gajeel smirked back enjoying it

"Whatever you want as long as you don't scar them" Levy replied smirking

"Sing something random then" Gajeel mentioned

"What is with you and singing" Levy laughed but gave in and sang I'll Cover you from Rent with him joining in the song. They forgot that the golden trio was watching before they kissed passionately at the end of the song. Lily was smiling at the pair's interaction genuinely glad for the couple.

"I guess you actually can sing when it's not your own music you're singing" Levy joked when they broke apart for air.

"Na you just like my singing" Gajeel smirked and held her closer before they had to leave for their dorm rooms.

"Night make sure to ask Master about Christmas we'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow" Levy replied hugging him and left for her dorm Lily going with her again like he did the previously night.

**End of chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Arguments and Christmas Nightmare

Levy entered the Gryffindor common room noticing the golden trio was there as well.

" he has to be a death eater there's no one more powerful then Dumbledore." Harry mentioned with the other two agreeing.

" you know it's not polite to talk about people behind their backs" Levy told them making them jump at the sound of her voice.

" what is it going to take for you guys to believe that Gajeel is not a bad person" Levy sighed.

" He is a death eater he has a tattoo on his arm" Ron sneered.

" when did you guys see the tattoo" Levy asked.

" when you guys were singing together" Harry mentioned causing Levy to go a little red remembering that they were watching their performance.

" oh yeah you were" Levy looking a little embarrassed.

" wait you knew we were there" Hermione asked.

" yeah you guys aren't exactly the definition of subtlety and Gajeel could hear you guys" Levy told them. "Any way he has a tattoo on his arm so what I"

" All death eaters have tattoos on their arms" Ron glared interrupting her.

" what do death eater tattoos look like" Levy asked irritated at him for interrupting her.

" They have skull with a snake coming out of the mouth it's the mark of a follower of Voldemort" Harry explained.

" three things, one that's not the tattoo symbol on his arm, two I have the same tattoo as him, and three how could he be a follower of Voldemort when we have never heard of him until we got to this school." Levy disproving their claim using the definition Harry gave her.

" you have a tattoo and how did you not know of Voldemort before coming here." Ron asked astonished along with the rest of the Trio.

" You guys forget Gajeel and I are transfer students and the stuff that has happened in your country doesn't effect where I live right now. We have our own dark wizards to worry about although, since Master knew Dumbledore I assume it's well known to the Magic Council and they're the ones that probably keep an eye on things like him." Levy explained.

" But he's the most evil dark wizard there is" Harry told her

" Here he is but where I'm from the most evil dark wizard is known as Zeref." Levy explained

" Zeref" Hermione asked.

" yeah 400 years ago there was great war against him but even to this day his influence still lives on through the Book of Zeref. Unfortunately Zeref is still alive but for now it looks like he's not making any moves." Levy continued

" If it was 400 years ago how is he alive" Hermione asked.

" he's immortal. Also the dark wizards here seem to be more worried about their blood status along with power. Ours want power, while others just want to watch the world burn" Levy continued thinking about the Eclipse and Future Rogue.

" you see guys the world isn't just black and white it's not as simple as that some people are just evil because they want to spread chaos and they can never be reasoned with. I know people that were evil but because they were able to be reasoned with they were able to change there ways." Levy finished.

" was Gajeel one of them" Harry asked

" I never consider him evil but he was in the wrong place but once he was placed on the right path he became a good man. Remember this Harry true light can be found in the darkness." Levy told him.

" But what if he fell back into darkness" Harry asked.

" Then I would show him the way out of it after that I would scold him for being an idiot. I'm sure he would do the same for me if I fell into darkness. " Levy smiled gently.

" what about the tattoo we saw it" Ron replied.

" But you didn't really look at it you just saw a tattoo and assumed death eater because he was a Slytherin" Levy told him " I'll show you mine" Levy pulled up the back of her shirt to show her Fairy Tail tattoo

" now does that look anything like a death eater tattoo" Levy asked dryly

" No but what is it then" Harry asked.

" the Symbol of our school all of the schools where I from get tattoos like these and they vary in design and color. It's kind of like the uniforms you wear here it identifies which school you' re in" Levy explained proudly putting her shirt back down.

" I'm tired by the way don't tell anyone about this I don't need Umbridge to find out about this" Levy told them

" why" the golden trio asked

" I think Umbridge may have it in for me just as much as you Harry. Oh by the way please don't spy on us anymore it really makes you guys seem childish" Levy told them and left to go to sleep.

**Time Skip before Christmas**

The following weeks rotated between Gajeel and Harry training the DA and avoiding Umbridge. Then Neville finally started to make progress working with his wand and everyone also felt stronger due to the training Gajeel was putting them through.

" Well this was the final practice before break and you guys have done well just keep up the training and we will resume after we get back" Harry told them along with Gajeel. Everyone was wishing each other a Merry Christmas and Harry went to go talk to Cho. Which Levy and Gajeel noted and Levy made mistletoe appear over the pair as they left them alone. Through out the practice sections they notice the attraction between the pair so Levy gave them a little push.

" well how was it" Ron asked smirking along with Levy in the common room.

" wet she was sort of crying" Harry mentioned

" bet that cheered her up" Ron joked. Hermione then jump in telling Ron all the feelings Cho is going through.

" no one can keep that all in they explode" Ron replied.

" believe me women are capable in holding in many things" Levy looked at him.

" and because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon" Hermione told him causing the group to laugh.

That night Harry had his vision of Mr. Weasely being attacked. Levy woke up hearing shouting in the male dorm.

" Lily go get Gajeel I'll go tend to Harry" Levy whispered and ran inside the male dormitory noticing Ron trying to wake Harry.

" Ron what's going on" Levy shouted at him quietly.

" Levy you can't be in here its a male dorm" Ron told her.

" Shut up and tell me what's going on" Levy yelled at him quietly.

" He's having a nightmare and he won't wake up" Ron told her as Harry began to thrash more and Levy decided to take charge of the moment.

" solid script awaken" Levy place her hand over his head causing Harry to wake up abruptly.

" Ron your father was attacked" Harry screamed too quickly for him to hear .

" solid script calm" Levy touched his head again and Harry felt himself calm down a little bit but was still in shock.

" Harry tell us what happen again and make it clearer." Levy told him with a look I know I'm not supposed to be in here.

" Ron your father was attacked" Harry told them clearly.

" I'll go bring you to Dumbledore" Levy told him grabbing his arm and running into Gajeel outside of the Gryffindor House. Levy nodded and they went up to the to go talk to Dumbles. As Harry was being ignored he felt anger and shouted at everyone to look at him. As Harry went with Snape Gajeel felt some sympathy for the boy.

" I take it going home is no longer an option for us" Gajeel told Dumbledore already knowing his answer.

" I apologize I know you two were excited to go see your friends" Dumbledore apologized for the sudden change of plans.

" it's fine who knows it may be nice to have a normal Christmas for once" Gajeel pointed out.

" you could also take this time to meet the Order and spend Christmas there" He told them.

" sounds good to me" Gajeel before telling Dumbledore goodbye and left with Levy who was half-asleep. He decided to carry her back to Gryffindor and she mumbled the password with Gajeel sneaking in as well. They fell asleep together on the couch in the common room with Lily between them.

**End of chapter.**


	11. Holiday Travel

Holiday Travel

The next morning Levy woke up in the arms of Gajeel she smiled a bit before curling up closer to him. Then she remembered he wasn't supposed to be there

" Gajeel get up you can't be in here" Levy told him smacking him awake.

" right was the punch necessary though" Gajeel remarked tiredly.

" how are we going to get you out without being seen" Levy mentioned.

" I'll just go into shadow mode and hide inside your shadow until we leave the dorm" Gajeel replied not to concerned about getting caught.

" alright" Levy smiled before they heard a door open she turned towards Gajeel who vanished.

" Have to admit as annoying those new powers are they pretty useful to have" Levy told him quietly and heard his trademark laugh quietly. Levy then saw Harry come down who looked exhausted both emotionally and physically.

" morning Harry how are feeling" Levy asked.

" alright hows Mr. Weasley" Harry asked.

" He is ok he has been treated since last night" Levy answered softly.

" that's good" Harry replied.

" thanks for last night" Harry thanked her.

" no problem" Levy smiled.

" what was that magic you used though I never heard of it before" Harry asked

" About that let's not talk about it here" Levy told him.

" why" Harry asked.

" the walls have ears here."Levy looked at him

" oh" Harry replied.

" it's not that I don't trust you Harry it's because of Umbridge I told you I think she has it in for me. If you really want to know find me on the train" Levy replied as she felt Gajeel tense under her feet.

" okay" Harry looked happy with that answer.

" oh and Harry try to keep what I did between you and Ron. Also make sure he doesn't tell anyone" Levy looked at him.

"alright" Harry complied.

" thanks" Levy smiled and left the common room she left the dorm with her stuff. She was walking towards the great hall with Gajeel still in her shadow. Umbridge approached her when she went inside the hall.

" great just how I want to start my break with my favorite teacher" Levy remarked sarcastically.

" I watch your tone if I were you you should be more respectful towards me as teacher and an under-secretary from the Ministry" Umbridge told her with disdain.

" I'll respect you when you earn it and not when you tell me too" Levy glared at her and felt Gajeel's magic power increasing.

" I'd watch your back if I were you when you come back because I will find out the truth about you one way or another." Umbridge glared at her turning a little red.

" oh is that supposed to be a threat because that didn't phase me one bit. At least you have a couple days to work on your threatening skills while I'm gone." Levy joked although she felt another spike in Gajeel's magic.

" by the way you also don't scare me after all you probably didn't have much power in the ministry but now that you're here you use the power that you were given to rule over the school" Levy remarked before walking off heading towards the trains leaving for holiday. Gajeel emerged from the shadow with one of his hands bleeding.

"what did you do" Levy asked as she quickly healed it and held onto his hand as they were walking toward the train.

"trying to keep myself from killing the bitch" Gajeel remarked.

" you think being in my shadow was hard try being right in front of her it took all my restraint to not slap her across the face. What's she trying to pull anyway" Levy told him with a hint of a laugh.

"she won't touch you" Gajeel told her his hand tightening on hers

"I know even if she did make a move against us we could take her" Levy smiled as they entered the train and sat down. She immediately put up a rune to prevent Gajeel from getting sick as the golden trio came in.

" we talk about it in a minute Harry" Levy mentioned as she put a silencing rune up as well.

" what did you just do" Hermione asked.

" I put a silencing rune up so no one could hear us talking" Levy told her

" but you didn't use a wand" Hermione mentioned confused.

" well that's because I don't need a wand to do magic" Levy told them

" what do you mean by that" Harry asked the trio looking confused at her statement.

" it means as the Shrimp said we don't need wands to do magic" Gajeel replied.

" that's impossible you have to use a wand in order to use magic" Hermione told them not liking information that contradicted her knowledge.

" you did magic without a wand when you were a kid they called it accidental magic" Gajeel told them.

" you see where we're from they're two different types of wizards casters and holders" Levy told them.

"casters and holders" the trio asked.

" holders use an object to cast magic such as wand and casters cast magic through the use of their body" Levy explained.

"can you prove it" Hermione asked still not believing it.

" solid script light" Levy called out a small word appearing in mid-air and shining like a light would do.

"wicked" Harry and Ron replied at seeing her magic.

" basically my magic allows me to make words real so if I said fire it would be a real fire" Levy explained her magic in simpler terms " but I can also write up runes" Levy finished.

" cool" Harry replied

"what about him" Ron asked pointed at Gajeel who was leaning his head against Levy

"I'm an iron dragon slayer" Gajeel answered.

"Dragon Slayer" the trio asked confused

" magic for killing dragons it's kind of obvious what it is" Gajeel replied.

"but how did you learn it"Hermione asked

" from my old man Metallicana who was a dragon"Gajeel answered.

" you were raised by a dragon" the trio looked shocked.

"yep" Gajeel replied.

"wicked" the boys replied.

"but isn't that dangerous" Hermione asked concerned.

" not really they took care of us although my old man gave me more of a tough love" Gajeel answered.

"can we see yours" Ron asked.

" I can't use my powers on a train I might destroy it and I don't want to explain how it happened to our master and to anyone else." Gajeel told him " but I can show you this though" Gajeel coated his hand with iron scales.

"woah no wonder you're so good at transfiguration class" Ron told him as the train began to slow down.

" make sure you don't tell anyone about this we don't want Umbridge to find out about our powers." Levy told them as they looked confused for minute.

"with your current state of affairs with Voldemort and the Ministry it would be bad on both ends right now. I think Voldemort would try to find a way to harness this power while Umbridge would try to convince the ministry to get rid of us"Levy explained and they all got off the train. The group ended up at Sirius's house and introduced themselves to the order.

"nice to meet you Levy and Gajeel come supper is ready" Mrs. Weasley told them in a motherly tone.

"thanks Mrs. Weasley" Levy thanking her for the supper the same with Gajeel who nodded and they finished eating before they went upstairs to sleep before Christmas the next day. They both got into bed and fell asleep with each other. Lily was asleep at the foot of the bed and they were all comfortable sleeping with each other. Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy's waist and pulled her closer to him holding her closely to his chest.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Christmas and Back to Hogwarts

Christmas and Back to Hogwarts

The next morning Gajeel woke up before Levy did and found her curled up against him comfortably. Since it was Christmas he decided it was fine for them to sleep a little longer. About an hour later the pair woke up hearing the rest of the people in the house had awaken.

"Merry Christmas" Levy told Gajeel who nodded before he kissed her gently and she responded back happily. When they broke apart Levy gave him a darker red headband to wear on his head.

"Thanks shrimp" Gajeel thanked her and put on the headband which brought out his eyes more.

" It looks good on you brings out your eyes" Levy smiled and he gave her a black headband to wear. She put the headband on and Gajeel nodded in approval.

" I got two other things too Lily I made you some kiwis" Levy told Lily who was still half-asleep at the foot of the bed. The exceed became wide awake the moment she said kiwis and flew up to her so she could give them to him.

" I also made some Iron and I was able to infuse them with shadows inside them" Levy told Gajeel handing over the bag of iron

"Sweet guess I'll have to save some of those for later" Gajeel smiled eating one of the pieces iron. They got up and left the guest room and went down stairs to the kitchen with Lily on Gajeel's shoulder eating kiwi. They saw Mrs. Weasley preparing for the Christmas dinner and she greeted them.

"Anything we can help with Mrs. Weasley" Levy asked the kind woman.

" Oh no my dear thanks for the offer though" Mrs. Weasley smiled declining the offer.

"The food smells great by the way" Gajeel told her smelling the food she was making in the kitchen.

"Thanks" Mrs. Weasley replied. The pair walked out of the kitchen and went in the living room where the golden trio and Sirius were at.

" Merry Christmas" Levy told the trio and Sirius

"Thanks for letting us stay here" Gajeel replied thanking Sirius along with Levy.

"No problem hope it isn't too boring for you guys" Sirius answered them knowing where they actually came from because Dumbledore told the order about their origins.

"Actually it's kind of nice our holiday is always so chaotic that you don't get to enjoy it because someone" Levy was cut off by Gajeel coughing Natsu under his breath.

"What Gajeel said always starts a fight that gets everyone involved and everyone tends to past out in the guild afterword's" Levy explained.

"So yeah this is actually nice we get to have a rather calm Christmas for once" Gajeel finished. The trio and Sirius listening to their stories about their holidays.

"Although you're not one to talk it's usually you, Natsu, and Gray that end up starting something first" Levy laughed along with Lily quietly.

" Oi it's Salamander that starts it and then Gray gets thrown into me I retaliate by throwing him back at Natsu who gets thrown into Laxus. Who zaps him for being an idiot but ends up shocking Elfman in the process causing a domino effect that gets everyone else to get into involved in a fight. Then somewhere in the fight Titania's cake gets destroyed and she proceeds to maim everyone in the school. After that we all become friends again, get drunk, and pass out" Gajeel explaining in a nutshell the daily life in the guild fights happen even more on holidays such as Christmas and New Years.

" Did I miss something shrimp" Gajeel asked thinking about the guild brawls the trio and Sirius felt some sweat drop.

"No I think you got it all or master puts an end to it if he hasn't past out already" Levy answered and the Trio and Sirius felt even more sweat drop. The trio extremely wanted to know where they went to school. A few hours past and it was dinner time Mr. Weasley was back from hospital he was a little scratched up but would heal up well. Once everyone sat down at the dinner they held a toast thanking

Harry for saving his life.

The few days later Harry decided to talk to Sirius about what he is going through

" I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry you're not a bad person you just had bad things happen to you. The world isn't split into two death eaters and good people we all have good and bad inside us what matters is the path we choose to act on" Sirius told him while Levy and Gajeel walked stopped by them.

" He's right you know it's all about choice Harry" Levy added in.

" You want to know the difference between you and Voldemort kid it's the choices you make you chose to do good while Voldemort chose to do bad. Sure bad things have happened to you but it only made you stronger in the end and your friends helped you get through those dark times. That's another difference you have friends to keep you from falling into darkness." Gajeel explained to him

"I have done bad things in the past kid but I don't let that define me because good can come from the bad. There are times where I wish I haven't done some of the things I've done but it was because of those things I got a second chance. Hell there are several people in our school got second chances and it was for the better"Gajeel finished.

" Harry time to go" the other members of the trio called out

" Another thing kid don't isolate yourself If what they said is true that you two could have a connection. Isolating yourself will only make it worse because it would make you seem vulnerable so keep your friends close" Gajeel advised him.

"Once this is over we'll be a proper family" Sirius told Harry and hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye Sirius thanks for letting us stay here" Levy thanked Sirius for his hospitality.

"No problem just watch out for each other and be careful remember that Slytherin is full of dark families that do work under Voldemort and they wouldn't be above trying to getting rid of one or both of you. I'd know my family is predominately a dark family but the only concern I would have is Bellatrix even though she's in Azkaban it wouldn't surprise me if she escaped one of these days." Sirius warned them knowing about their relationship and how close they were the past few days he got to know them.

"Thanks we'll be sure to look out for that" Gajeel replied and left with Levy in tow along with Lily.

They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later and went to go greet Hagrid who has just come back from a job he had to do for Dumbledore. Unfortunately Umbridge beat them to it they hid and listened in on their conversation.

"I demand to know where you've been" Umbridge asked in a irritated voice.

" I told you I've been away for health reasons some fresh air" Hagrid explained

"Of course as game keeper I except that's hard to come by well I wouldn't get too comfortable in fact I wouldn't unpack at all" Umbridge told him not buying his explanation one bit. The trio and Gajeel and Levy moved so they couldn't be seen when Umbridge came out of the hut and sprayed some perfume on the door. The group was then invited inside by Hagrid.

"This is top secret ya here me" Hagrid told the group who nodded in agreement.

" Dumbledore sent me to rally with the giants" Hagrid told them holding a slab of meat to his eye.

"Giants you found them" Hermione asked shocked while Levy and Gajeel rose an eyebrow.

"Course although they were a little half and half on the decision" Hagrid answered while they felt the wind picking up.

" There's a storm coming and we best be ready when it comes" Hagrid replied looking out the window. Meanwhile at Azkaban they're was a prison break with Bellatrix escaping the prison along with other death eaters. The next morning Gajeel, Levy, and Harry found Neville in the room of requirement looking at a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix.

" Neville you okay" Levy asked noticing he been quiet the whole day when he heard the news about Bellatrix and a little angry as well.

" A death eater name Bellatrix Lestrange used the cruciatis curse on my parents she tortured them but they never gave in" Neville telling them story about what happened to his parents.

"They were very brave people" Gajeel commented to him after hearing the story about Neville's parents

" I know I'm quite proud to be their son and I want to make them proud" Neville replied solemnly.

" We will Neville we'll make everyone proud" Harry smiled with Levy and Gajeel nodding in agreement. Levy and Gajeel walk out of the room of requirement hand in hand before they had to go to their respective dorms. Gajeel of course sent Lily with her just in case she would run in any trouble mainly Umbridge and her little inquisitorial squad consisting of Malfoy, his goons, and Filtch. Levy went into the girls dorm and greeted Hermione who was still awake.

"The Ministry is going to get someone killed because they can't face the truth" Hermione told her talking about their latest attempt to cover up what happened with Azkaban.

"Well that happens sometimes even our Council has its own faults and incompetence " Levy explained being completely honest about the magic council. After a few minutes Levy sighed

"Something wrong" Hermione asked tiredly.

" The past few days I've been sleeping with Gajeel and believe it or not he's actually really comfortable to sleep with and warm" Levy told her hugging Lily to her chest.

"Really" Hermione asked.

" Yeah don't tell him I said that it could ruin his tough image he tries to uphold" Levy joked.

"Can't have that happen can we" Hermione joked "But even I can tell he cares deeply for you I think even the Order can see it too. I agree with Sirius though you two need to watch out for each other" Hermione finished.

"Don't worry we will and we'll be watching as well Umbridge just in case she tries something" Levy assured her before they decided to go to sleep. Levy wrapped her arms around Lily and fell asleep comfortably.

**End of Chapter.**


End file.
